Un Gran Descubrimiento
by Oraange
Summary: Bueno este fanfic se trata de que tanto Soul como Maka descubren sus sentimientos. Blair ayuda a Soul a entender, y el por supuesto no entiende, El amor no es su fuerte
1. Gracias Blair por hacerme entender

**Hola!! Este fanfic lo tengo hace un tiempo y como soy nueva lo decidi subir =D. Bien le quiero comentar que Soul Eater no es mio, es de Okubo ^^.**

**Disfrutenlo!!**

Era una mañana tranquila en Death City, en el apartamento de Soul y Maka, una chica rubia de ojos verdes preparaba el desayuno muy contenta mientras tarareaba una cancion.

De repente escucho un grito de la habitacion de su compañero, fue aver que sucedia.

- Soul, que su---.

- Hola Maka-Chan, vine a despertar a Soul-Kun.- Dijo feliz Blair que estaba arriba de la guadaña, quien tiraba chorros de sangre por la nariz.

- NO ESPERA MAKA NO ES LO QU---.- El peliblanco salio disparado contra la ventana, volando unos metros.

- SOUL!! QUE RAYOS HACIAS CON BLAIR!!

- TU SABES QUE NO HACIA NADA, SABES MUY BIEN QUE ELLA SE ME PONE ENCIMA!!.- Una pelea a la mañana, para los vecinos ya era costumbre escuchar los golpes y gritos de los 2 chicos.

- SI CLAROO, ERES UN PERVERTIDO!! TE PARECES A MI PADRE!!

- HEY HEY!! NO ME COMPARES CON ESE MUJERIEGO!!

La pelea seguia entre ellos 2, Blair miraba unos metros atras de ellos.- Bueno empesamos la rutina.- Dijo la gata ''bruja''.- Me encanta hacer eso!! se ven tan lindos cuando discuten, nya~~.

Despues de la pelea, ya Maka menos enojada y Soul con menos dolor de cabeza se sentaron en la mesa para comer su desayuno. Blair los miraba, estaba en frente de ellos.

- Blair, Por que simpre haces eso?- Pregunto la ojijade.

- Es que me encanta verlos pelear!! Se ven como una pareja recien casada, nyaa~~.- Ante esa respuesta, tanto Maka como Soul no puedieron evitar sonrojarse un poco.

- NYAA~~ Se ven tan lindo juntoss!!!

- CALLATE BLAIR!! SABES MUY BIEN QUE SOUL ES SOLO MI ARMA.- Termino de decir Maka, con un portazo de su habitacion cerrandose.

- Y a esta que le pasa?- Se preguntaba la guadaña en voz alta.

- Quien sabe...- Respondio la gata.

Dentro de cuarto de Maka....

- Blair no baka... Ella sabe muy bien que me enamore de Soul hace un tiempo... y se atreve a decir eso...- Murmuraba la rubia mientras se sonrojaba...

En la sala, Blair miraba con Soul la television. Ella riendo como loca por el programa (convertida en un gato comun) y el preguntandose que le pasaba a Maka.

- Soul-kun... Todavia te preocupa Maka-chan?

- Si.. no entiendo que le pasa ultimamente... Se sonroja mucho cuando estoy con ella y se enoja de MAS cuando me ve que hablo con otra chica.

- Supongo que Maka-chan se enamoro, nya~~!!- Dijo feliz la gatita.

- Como que enamorada? De quien se enamoraria? Maka Albarn enamorada de alguien? IMPOSIBLE!!

- Pero es muy obvio, Que no te das cuenta?

- Sinceramente no..- Respondio sin interes.

- Tal vez se enamoro... de alguien... de nombre... Soul Eater Evans...

Ante ese comentario, Soul se sobresalto. Maka, enamorada de el? Eso realemente era imposible. El sabia que Maka solo lo consideraba su compañero, su arma. Como lo dijo antes. Aunque a el le doliera que dijera eso. El no sabia por que pero cada vez que decia '' Solo Amigos'' se sentia mal. Realmente Maka era algo mas para el? Mas que una simple compañera de apartamento o como su tecnico? Realmente era algo mas? El no lo sabia.

- Hey, Blair.

- Dime.- Respondio feliz.

- No lo entiendo... Cuando Maka dise '' Solo Amigos'' siento como un sentimiento raro.... como si me pusiera triste pero yo no me siento triste. Es algo que tengo en mi interior... realmente no lo entiendo... Tu sabes que podria se ese sentimiento de tristesa?

- Mmmm.. No te enojaras si te lo digo?

- Por supuesto que no!! Para eso te pregunto.- Dijo decidido el peliblanco.

- Ami me parece... pues que tu tambien te has enamorado....

- Segura?

- Como un 120% de que te enamoraste de Maka-chan.- Respondio con una sonrisa un poco picara.

- Un 120%? YO, SOUL EATER EVANS ENAMORADO DE MAKA ALBARN, MI TECNICO Y COMPAÑERA DE APARTAMENTO?

- Si.- Respondio como si nada.

- AJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJJAJA Coff Coff ASDHAHSDHASH.- Despues de reir un buen raaatooooo.- Perdon Blair pero eso es absurdo!!

- Yo no lo creeria tan absurdo Soul-kun... Ese sentimiento de tristesa cuando dise ''solo amigos'' significa que ella te quiere como un amigo, no como algo mas. Eso te pone mal pero realmente dises que no sabes porque pero realmente ese sentimiento es por que te gusta.

Soul quedo sorprendido. Blair sabia de estas cosas pero realmente EL ESTARIA ENAMORADO de su propio tecnico?

- Bueno tengo un poco de sueño, depaso ire a ver como esta Maka.- Dijo Soul mientras se estiraba.

- Oki doki!! Yo dormire aqui en el sillon. Tambien tengo sueño, nyaaaaa~~

- Bueno!!

Soul camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de Maka. Empeso a escuchar que ella hablaba.

- Por que me tube que enamorar... por que? Sabia que no hiba a ser correspondida... y ahora pasa esto.. siempre peleas... como me gustaria... que me amara... pero... es imposible.

Soul se sobresalto por decima vez en el dia al escuchar las palabras de su tecnico, De quien hablaria? Seria un chico del Shibusen? Eso produjo un mal sentimiento en el peliblanco y decidio preguntarle aunque fuese estupido. Abrio la perilla y entro.

- Maka...

- Que sucede?

- Yo.. esto... te acabo de escuchar.... y queria preguntarte.. Quien es esa persona?

- No lo puedo decir...- Dijo sonrojada.- Pero si me escuchaste debes saberlo.

- Yo solo escuche "Por que me tube que enamorar... por que? Sabia que no hiba a ser correspondida... y ahora pasa esto.. siempre peleas... como me gustaria... que me amara... pero... es imposible" Nada mas.

- Encerio? Ufff que alivio...

- Decime, es alguien que conoces a escondidas o es un estudiante del Shibusen?

- Soul? Por que haces todas estas preguntas?

- SOLO RESPONDE!!

- NO LO PUEDO DECIR!!

- POR QUE NO!!??

- Por que...- Maka ya no sabia que hacer. Tenia que declararse o sino abria una pelea muy fea y Soul terminaria enojado con ella.

- Por que?

- Que no te das cuenta.... con mi manera de ser?

- Realmente siendo sincero.. No.- Respondio como si nada. Esto puso furiosa a su tecnico.

- Esta bien lo dire... Eres.. tu...- Dijo ella con la cara totalmente ROJA. Soul tuvo su sobresalto numero 100. Al final Blair tenia razon, Maka si estaba enamorada de el.

No decidio hacer nada, simplemente salio de la habitacion para entrar a la suya.

- Soul...

En la habitacion de Soul:

- Esto ya se me hace raro... Primero lo de que pareciamos pareja segun Blair, despuses su explicacion y ahora esto? TSK! Este no es un dia ''Cool''.- Termino de decir la guadaña.

Soul trato de ordenar todo lo que le paso hoy. Lo primero que le quedo claro es que: Tal vez si estaria enamorado de Maka, ya que el la quiere mucho y siempre se preocupa por ella. Segundo: Ir a disculparse con ella cosa que nunca hace, pero hoy es un dia ecepcional.

Soul salio de su habitacion y toco la puerta de Maka, nadie contesta. Vuelve a tocar, nadie abre. Esto le colma la paciensia al arma y entra con una fuerte patada (Que sacado, ni que fuese para tanto xD).

- Soul!! Por que entras asi?- Pregunto enojada su tecnico.

- Abri asi por que no contestabas!!

- POR QUE SIEMPRE TE SACAS ASI?! NO ES PARA TANTO CASI ROMPES LA PUERTA!!- Soul se estaba cansando. Queria disculparse y lo unico que hiso fue un griterio por parte de su compañera.

- Bien... ya me canse...

- De que hablas?- Maka se paro y se puso enfrente de su arma. Soul la mira, y por ultimo la agarra de los brazos y la estampa contra la puerta.

- So-oul? Que-e que supone que haces?- Pregunto toda roja la Albarn.

- Escucha Maka... Queria perdirte perdon por lo de antes... Tenia que ordenar un poco mi cabeza. Y ahora lo entiendo....- Termino de decir.

- A que te refieres con lo de '' ahora lo entiendo''?- Pregunto un poco preocupada Maka.

Pronto la chica se empeso a poner roja, mas de lo que estaba cuando veia que Soul se acercaba a ella.

-** RAYOS QUE HAGO QUE HAGO!!!! NO SE QUE DEBO HACER.... SERA POSIBLE QUE EL.... NOO!! ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!! QUITATE ESO DE LA CABEZA MAKA, ERES UNA TONTA NUNCA TE CORRESPONDERIA**- Pensaba la rubia, aunque sus pensamientos no fueron verdad. Soul beso a su compañera con un beso dulce y tierno. Ella paralizada por lo que experimentaba, aunque le gustara.

- Ya entendis que quise decir?- DIjo el separandose unos centimetros de ella.

- Si.. lo entiendo...- Estuvieron a punto de besarse otra vez pero Blair abrio la puerta.

- Hey chicos que fue todo ese grite--- Blair quedo sorprendida al ver a Soul y a Maka tan cerca y tan juntos. Ellos se separaron al instante muy sonrojados.

- Uy... interrumpi perdon bien lo arreglare denuevo!!- Dijo feliz la gatita.- Pum Pumkin Pumkin!!- Hiso su hechizo y levanto a Soul en el aire y lo tiro arriba de Maka.- Bien... Bye!- Y se fue.

Ellos no podian que creer que pasaba, Blair los habia visto casi besarse y ahora hace que esten uno arriba del otro. Maka estaba en shock, Que acababa de hacer? Esto hiba de mal en peor, ademas ella queria volver a besarlo (Que cosa Maka ehh XD).

El caso de Soul era otra le habian quedado claras todas las cosas.

- Ai Shitteru, Maka.- Termino de decir, el todavia sobre ella.


	2. ¿Saldra a la vista el encuentro?

**Aqui el cap 2, perdon por lo de repetir el capitulo... es que como soy nueva no l ose usar bien xD. Bien espero que lo disfruten y desnuevo perdon por hacer el cap recontra corto necesito ideas xD**

**Como dije antes, Soul Eater no es mio.**

Todavia Soul sobre Maka, el estaba enternecido con la figura de la rubia bajo su cuerpo. Pero Maka pobre, no entendia nisiquiera que pasaba en aquella habitacion.

- Espera Sou---. No pudo seguir, en un rapido movimiento el peliblanco volvio a unir sus labios con los de la chica. Maka estaba sumamente sorprendida, y esto era lo que ella siempre quiso que Soul hiciera asi que solo correspondio el beso.

Unos cuantos segundos mas adelante, los 2 se separaron. Les faltaba aire y se notaba un gran rojo en las mejillas de los dos. Soul miro a Maka y le sonrio, ese pequeño sonrojo que se hacia ya muy frecuente lo volvia un estupido enamorado, le encantaba verla asi, para el cuando ella se sonrojaba era la cosa mas tierna del mundo.

De repente se escucho la puerta del apartamento abrirse y cerrarse, luego unos pasos. Maka sabia que habia alguien mas que solo Blair en el apartamento y no queria que la encontraran asi con Soul.

Soul tambien escucho los pasos y se dijo '' Al demonio con los malditos pasos, yo solo quiero estar con Maka'', mientras centraba denuevo su vista en la rubia.

- Escucha Soul... hay mas gente que solo Blair... y bueno... podriamos dejar esto para despues? Es que me da mucha pena que me encuentren asi con mi propia arma...- Dijo avergonzada la chica.

- Aish.... Esta bien.. pero esto no significa que no lo hare en el momento que yo quiera, te necesito demaciado como para poder esperar mucho tiempo..- Termino de decir la guadaña, dejando a su tecnico sonrojada y al mismo tiempo sorprendida. Pero algo hiso que se sintiera feliz, si... se sentia feliz de que por fin el chico que tanto queria sintiera lo mismo que ella. Una sonrisa se formo en su cara.

- Por mi no hay problema... Mi Soul...- Dijo en susurro.

Ya dentro de la sala, Blair charlaba con los invitados. Por supuesto que eran Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Chrona y Ragnarok.

- Blair-chan... Donde estan Soul-kun y Maka-chan??- Pregunto preocupada la espada demoniaca.

- Ohh!! Bueno pues ellos estaban be----.- Soul corrio lo mas rapido que pudo y le tapo la boca a Blair. A decir verdad el tampoco queria que sus 2 amigos, el egocentrico Black Star o el asimetrico Death the Kid lo molestaran solo por el hecho de que le gustara una chica traga libros para nada desarrollada.

Maka seguia en su cuarto, el pequeño encuentro con Soul hiso que se despeinara y su ropa estaba un poco fuera de lugar. Fue a la sala a saludar a todos, pero en el camino se cruzo con Soul. Ella solo lo ignorosonrojandose mas de lo que estaba.

Llego a la sala y su fuerte sonrojo no paso de desapercibido. Todos y hasta Chrona lo notaron. Asi que se miraron y decidieron preguntar.

- Que sucede Maka?- Pregunto el shinigami asimetrico.

- No sucede nada.. pero gracias por preguntar Kid-kun.- Le respondio Maka con una sonrisa.

- Oigan por que no vamos a la Death Masion?- Propuso Liz contenta.

- Esta bien, Maka-chan quieres que yo le avise a Soul-kun?- Propusupo Tsubaki, como si ella le abria leido la mente a Maka, ya que en esta pensaba que estar un rato sin cruzarse con Soul la calmaria.

- Muchas gracias Tsubaki.- Agradecio la rubia.

Todos la miraron extraño, sabian que habia pasado algo entre Soul y Maka, y aunque les costara lo descubririan. Maka volvio a su cuarto a cambiarse, ademas se sentia precionada con todas las miradas a ella, sabia que sus amigos tramaban algo, pero decidio ignorarlo y se cambio.

Una vez dentro de la mansion del Shinigami asimetrico, los chicos se fueron a jugar al basket mientras las chicas subian las escaleras para llegar a la habiatacion de Liz y Patty.

Ya dentro de la habitacion de las hermanas, las chicas pusieron musica y empesaron a preguntarse cosas intimas. Como por ejemplo...

- Nee, Tsubaki!! has besado a alguien?- Pregunto curiosa la menor del par de pistolas.

- No todavia no.... Pero me gustaria saber como se siente besar a la persona que amas...- Dijo un poco roja Tsubaki recordando (en su mente) una imagen de Black Star.

- Y tu Maka?- Pregunto Liz.

- Bueno...yo....- Claro que ante la pregunta Maka se puso roja recordando lo que habia pasado ese mismo dia. Liz la habia puesto en problemas, no paraba de tartamudear y eso creaba sospechas.

- Y bien?- Siguio preguntando.

- Bueno....si bese a alguien....- Dijo avergonzada y derrotada la rubia.

- Y se podria saber quien es?- Otro aprieto. La mayor de las hermanas la habia puesto en un problema aun mayor.

- Bueno.... ESTA BIEN!! HOY BESE A UN CHICO!!- Confeso Maka. Las chicas se quedaron en blanco.

- QUIEN ES??!!- Preguntaron emosionadas.

-Bueno....es.....- Maka tartamudeaba demaciado, y asi lograria que sus amigas tubieran mas dudas.

-ES SOUL ES SOUL!!! CON TENTAS!! YA LO DIJE!!- Dijo la rubia, mas roja que nada. Un silencio incomodo por parte de las chicas.

- MAKA!!! AHORA TENES NOVIO!!!- Grito feliz Patty.

- NO ES MI NOVIO!! LO BESE POR ACCIDENTE!! Aunque.... en una parte..... correspondi el beso...- Confeso super roja.

- WOOO!!! AL FIN EL CHICO QUE TE GUSTA ESTA ENAMORADO DE TI!! QUE ACASO NO ESTAS CONTENTA??- Pregunto Tsubaki.

- Estoy contenta pero... Aish... esta bien les contare lo que paso antes de que llegaran...- Dijo Maka, empeso a explicar que sucedio.

Despues de la explicacion las chicas se quedaron en blanco. Sabian que hacer eso era imposible entre Arma y Tecnico pero el amor no tiene fronteras.

- Maka-chan... No te tienes que sentir mal... Escucha, aunque sea imposible entre Arma y Tecnico, ustedes son algo mas, son amigos muy intimos, pronto seguramente novios.- Le dijo la pelinegra. ''Novios'' esa palabra realmente hacia fantasiar a Maka.

- Asi que no te culpes por lo que paso... ademas... Se nota que lo disfrutaste...- Le dijo la mayor de la rubias, provocando otro sonrojo en Maka.

- Tal vez... tengas razon.....

En la cancha de basket, los chicos jugaban un partido aunque Kid y Black Star se aburrian ya que Soul estaba mas que distraido.

- Hey Soul!! Que te sucede? Estas muy distraido... Hay algo que te preocupe o algo asi?- Le pregunto el shinigami.

- No.. en realidad no...- Mentira. Estaba pensando en lo que habia pasado con Maka hace media hora atras. Lo habia disfrutado mucho.

- A mi me parece que Soul se enamoro... Que piensas Kid?- Dijo Black Star sopnriendole picaramente al peliblanco.

- Creo que tienes razon...- Kid puso la misma cara. Soul los miro raro.

Ese si que habia sido un dia bastante estraño...

**Continuara...**


End file.
